This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Retail stores that sell coating products, such as paints and stains, often include large display structures to store and display color chips used as samples for the various coating product colors available for purchase. Each color chip, for example, may show a particular coating color, along with a name and/or an identification code or number associated with the particular coating color. A consumer looking for a particular color chip is required to search the display looking for the particular color chip.
In addition, consumers may browse and select particular colors electronically using, for example, a website, a website application, a mobile application, etc. For example, a color selection and coordination system that allows a user to select a starting color and that provides coordinating colors for the starting color is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,629, “Data-driven color coordinator,” which is incorporated herein by reference. Due to the color variance inherent to digital monitors, once particular coating colors are selected electronically, a consumer may then search for corresponding color chips with samples of the particular coating colors. Searching for the physical color chips associated with particular coating colors in the display structure, however, can be tedious and time consuming for the consumer.